Kiss me hard before you go
by Nobodyshoulddiealone
Summary: Jackson reçoit la visite de son ancien Alpha, Derek. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que leur relation évoluerait de cette manière, et pourtant ...


K**i**s**s** m**e** h**a**r**d** b**e**f**o**r**e** y**o**u **g**o _.**.**._

* * *

**~ Le vol n°110987 en provenance de Boston va atterrir dans 5 minutes. Je répète, le vol n°110987 en provenance de Boston va atterrir dans 5 minutes. ~**

Dans la salle d'attente pour la famille ou les amis venus accueillir leurs proches, un jeune homme châtain aux yeux bleus semble assez impatient. Il passe son temps à se lever puis il finit par se rasseoir. Ses mains ne tiennent pas en place, elles vont se poser sur ses genoux, puis passe dans ses cheveux, sur son visage, il les tord, se ronge presque les ongles tellement l'attente lui parait longue. Puis, au moment où il relève pour la millième fois la tête, ses yeux s'arrêtent sur la paire de chaussures face à lui. Son regard remonte sur un jean noir, un t-shirt marron et un blouson en cuir aussi noir que le pantalon. Le propriétaire de ces vêtements est un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux vert/bleus. Il semble plus âgé que le châtain, il a peut-être 24 ou 25 ans, alors que celui qui patientait jusqu'à maintenant semble plutôt en avoir 19.

Le plus jeune se lève et reste figé, ne sachant que faire pour accueillir son ami. C'est vrai que les quatre mois passés ensemble avant le départ du châtain s'étaient vraiment bien déroulés et leur avaient permis de se rapprocher, mais… il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Le plus âgé pris les devants, une légère accolade plus tard et les deux jeunes se dirigent vers les bagages. Après que le plus grand eut récupéré son sac de voyage, les deux se dirigent vers la sortie de l'aéroport et monte dans un coupé cabriolet gris clair.

— **KMHBYG** —

La maison du plus jeune est luxueuse, ils sont seuls à l'intérieur. Le plus jeune montre la chambre d'ami à son invité.

**Derek, tu peux ranger tes affaires dans l'armoire si tu veux.** Dit timidement le plus jeune.

**Je ne reste qu'une semaine Jackson, ce n'est pas la peine.**

**J'aurais aimé que tu restes plus. **Avoue le châtain.

**J'aurais aimé aussi Jackson, mais je dois rentrer m'occuper des autres. **

**Tu n'es plus leur Alpha, tu n'es pas obligé. **

**Jackson, il n'y a pas qu'eux, il y a Cora aussi. Je t'en ai parlé. **

**Oui… je sais. **

Derek pose son sac dans un coin et se retourne pour observer son bêta. Celui-ci est tout timide et c'est rare les fois où Derek peut l'observer comme ça.

**Ça va Jackson ?**

**Oui oui, c'est juste que ça me fait bizarre de te voir. **

**Tu aurais préféré que je ne vienne pas ?**

**Non ! **S'exclame avec force Jackson.

Derek sourit simplement à son bêta sans faire de commentaire.

**Tu veux peut-être manger ou te reposer du décalage horaire ?**

**Manger oui, me reposer non. Je ne reste qu'une semaine Jackson, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous reposer. **

— **KMHBYG** —

La nuit commençait à tomber sur Londres, les deux jeunes hommes s'allongèrent dans l'herbe du jardin. Ils avaient passés l'après midi à s'entraîner comme dans le temps où Jackson habitait encore à Beacon Hill.

Derek était vraiment fier de son bêta. Bon, certes il n'était plus un Alpha, mais Jackson restait son bêta. Il l'avait transformé, il l'avait entrainé. Et puis était venu cet après-midi pluvieux où Jackson était venu lui annoncer son déménagement. Il n'avait rien dit, rien laissé paraître mais au fond il était vraiment blessé. Il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais c'était son premier bêta, il lui faisait confiance, il était avec lui par choix. Avec lui, il réussissait presque à être un bon Alpha.

**A quoi tu penses, Derek ?**

**Aux entraînements avant que tu ne quittes Beacon Hill. J'ai mis du temps à te faire descendre de ton piédestal quand même. **

**Heureusement que tu m'as botté le cul, pas vrai ?**

**Ouais, j'en suis assez fier d'ailleurs !** Réplique Derek en riant légèrement.

Jackson ne répond rien, mais observe tranquillement son Alpha. Ici, à Londres, il parait beaucoup plus jeune et détendu.

**J'ai faim.** Dit finalement Jackson, son ventre confirmant ses dires en gargouillant.

**J'ai entendu, oui.** **Rentrons alors !**

**C'est partit ! Peut-être qu'on pourrait se commander des pizzas ?**

**Si tu veux. **

— **KMHBYG** —

Ils avaient fini de manger. Les cartons de pizza avaient fini à la poubelle et les deux jeunes sur le canapé devant une série débile. Jackson n'écoutait pas. Il réfléchissait. Cette année à Londres, dans un nouveau lycée, à se faire des nouveaux amis, à sortir avec pleins de filles n'avait pas réussie à effacer l'image de Derek.

Jackson s'était très vite rendue compte que son Alpha ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il avait refoulé ses sentiments mais son meilleur ami n'était pas dupe. Danny était venu lui rendre visite un mois à peine après son installation en Angleterre et lui avait tiré les vers du nez. Le jeune Whittemore avait fini par expliquer à son ami sa possible attirance pour les hommes et qui de mieux placé que le gardien de Lacrosse, meilleur ami et gay pour le conseiller.

Danny était venu pour une semaine. Jackson avait craché le morceau au bout d'un jour à peine. Les jours suivants, les deux garçons essayèrent de confirmer l'orientation sexuelle du châtain. Danny emmena son ami dans un bar gay, puis dans une boite de nuit mais Jackson repoussait toutes tentatives de la part de garçons pourtant tous plus beaux les uns que les autres.

Quand son meilleur ami lui avait demandé pourquoi, Jackson n'avait pas su s'expliquer. Puis Danny avait pris les choses en main, sans prévenir il avait embrassé Jackson. Ses lèvres étaient restées collées à celle de son ami quelques instants puis quand il avait voulu se retirer, c'est Jackson qui avait refusé en passant ses mains derrière la nuque du jeune hawaïen. Le baiser avait vite dérapé en quelque chose de très sensuel, passionnel.

**Jackson ? Jackson ?!**

**Hm… quoi ?! Désolé, j'étais … perdu dans mes pensées. **

**J'ai vu ça, oui. Je te disais qu'on devrait aller se coucher, il est tard et on s'est bien fatigués cet après-midi. **

**Ah, oui. Bah, bonne nuit alors ! T'as une salle de bain juste à côté, la porte de droite. **

**Merci Jackson, a demain. **Répond Derek en souriant un peu.

**A demain, bonne nuit Derek.**

— **KMHBYG** —

Le lendemain matin, Jackson est affalé sur la table de la cuisine, un bol de lait devant lui et une boite de chocolat en poudre même pas ouverte. Derek descend et trouve son bêta à la limite du sommeil sur la table.

**Jackson ?**

**Oh ! Euh ! Salut Derek !** Dit rapidement celui-ci en se redressant en vitesse.

**Tu as mal dormi cette nuit ?**

**Je n'ai pas vraiment dormi en fait, je… réfléchissais. **

**A propos de quoi ?**

**Oh…plusieurs choses, sans intérêt. **Ment Jackson, avant de se rappeler que Derek peut entendre son cœur et sait quand il ment.

**En fait, je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler, désolé. **Reprend le châtain.

Derek hoche simplement la tête et ne réplique rien, par contre il ouvre la boite de chocolat en poudre et en met trois cuillères dans le bol de son bêta. Jackson sourit quand il se rend compte que son Alpha n'a pas oublié ce petit détail.

**Merci, sers-toi si tu veux quelque chose, ne demande pas, cherche et trouve ce que tu veux. **

**Je vais me faire du café alors. **

**Ok ! **

Les deux hommes déjeunent en silence, Jackson peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Il a tourné dans son lit toute la nuit. Savoir que Derek n'était qu'à l'autre bout du couloir, tout prêt de lui, n'avait pas aidé. De plus il s'était remémoré les moments passés avec Danny. Après le baiser, Danny l'avait regardé en souriant et avait dit **« Il est clair que tu n'es pas indifférent aux hommes, Jackson »**, mais n'avait rien dit de plus. La soirée s'était déroulée comme d'habitude après ce petit moment d'égarement. Ils avaient regardés des films et s'étaient endormi côte à côte.

La seconde fois où leur relation amicale avait dérapé, Danny et lui avaient bu et fumé deux-trois joints. Il ne s'en souvenait pas très bien. Ils étaient allongé sur l'énorme lit de Jackson, torse nu tout les deux. Pour rire, Jackson avait demandé à Danny si c'était lui qui dominait lorsqu'il couchait avec un autre garçon. Danny avait répondu que cela lui importait peu, tant qu'il prenait du plaisir et son partenaire aussi. La réplique du châtain ne s'est pas faite attendre **« jamais je ne me laisserais dominer »**, Danny n'avait pas demandé pourquoi, il avait simplement fait basculer son corps pour se retrouver à califourchon sur celui de son meilleur ami.

Ses mains avaient lentement glissé le long du torse de son vis-à-vis qui n'avait rien dit pour l'en empêcher. Jackson voulait voir jusqu'où irait son ami. Danny avait caressé les pectoraux de Jackson, s'attardant sur ses tétons qui se dressèrent sous l'effet de l'excitation. Après y avoir passé les doigts, il y avait posé les lèvres. Jackson avait gémi sous le traitement infligé par les lèvres de l'hawaïen. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Jackson s'efforça de sortir de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur Derek.

**Tu as bien dormi, toi ?**

**Oui, la chambre est très confortable. **

**Tant mieux. **

La conversation était stérile, sans intérêt. Jackson ne savait pas comment s'adresser à son Alpha. Étaient-ils amis ? Pouvait-il se comporter avec lui comme il se comportait avec Danny, hormis leurs petits moments d'égarement ?

**On pourrait visiter Londres cet après-midi ? **

**Oui, pourquoi pas.** Répond simplement Derek, sans montrer beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

**Si tu ne veux pas, dis-le moi Derek, je ne sais juste pas quoi proposer, alors… **

**Visiter, c'est très bien, Jackson. Peut-être que je pourrais trouver un cadeau pour Cora. **

**D'accord, alors… je vais m'habiller et on y va ?**

**Très bien, je t'attends ici. **

— **KMHBYG** —

Je partais presque en courant vers ma chambre. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je lui avais proposé une visite de Londres alors que je préférerais rester ici avec lui, pouvoir profiter de sa présence le plus possible. Quand il m'a annoncé qu'il venait me rendre visite, j'étais extatique ! Quand il m'a dit qu'il ne restait qu'une semaine…un peu moins, enfin, c'est déjà pas mal.

La visite de Londres fut raccourcie par la pluie. Nous rentrons trempés mais assez content de notre après-midi, du moins c'est ce qu'il semble. Il sourit souvent, rit parfois. Sans se soucier de la présence de l'autre, nous nous déshabillons pour nous retrouver tout les deux en boxers. Mes yeux s'arrêtent sur le dos musclé de mon Alpha, sur son triskèle. Derek est vraiment un homme magnifique, tout en muscles. Son dos est musclé, ses cuisses sont musclées, ses mollets aussi.

A côté de lui, il y a moi, Jackson Whittemore, l'enfant adopté qui fait office de gringalet comparé à un homme comme lui. Je ne suis qu'un gamin, bien sur qu'il ne s'intéressera jamais à moi. Les mots de Danny me reviennent par vagues **« tu es magnifique, Jackson »**, après m'avoir embrassé plusieurs fois au niveau du torse, sa bouche remonte vers mon cou. Ses mains, elles, sont descendues à l'intérieur de mon boxer. Il a pris mon érection à pleine main, sa paume chaude contre ma queue dure et tendue m'a fait un bien fou. Je sentais mon bas-ventre se contracter, de délicieux spasmes de plaisir montait de ma queue jusqu'à ma colonne vertébrale. J'ai frissonné, perdu le contrôle, me suis laissé branler par mon meilleur ami.

Danny savait vraiment bien s'y prendre, je n'ai jamais pris autant de plaisir que ce soir là, lorsque la main de Danny allait et venait, enserrait ma verge dans sa main calleuse et pourtant tellement douce. Sa bouche léchait, suçait et mordillait mon cou et moi, je gémissais, je ne pouvais faire que ça.

Puis la jouissance vint, comme une délivrance. La totalité de mon corps s'arqua contre le matelas, de longues trainées de sperme s'étalèrent sur mon ventre et ma respiration se coupa puis repris un rythme irrégulier.

Si Danny me trouvait magnifique, peut-être que Derek me trouverait un minimum attirant. Avant que la raison ne me fasse taire, je suivais Derek dans sa chambre.

**Derek ? **

**Oui ?** répond celui-ci, une serviette dans les mains en train de se sécher les cheveux.

**Est-ce que tu me trouves attirant ?**

Je vois la main de Derek se figer dans ses cheveux, son dos se tendre, ses épaules se raidirent. Il se retourne et m'observe. Son visage est indéchiffrable. Et merde, Jackson, la prochaine fois tu fermeras ta gueule !

**Te prendrais-tu pour Stiles ?**

**Non, je… oublie c'est rien, ce n'est pas important. **

Je tournais les talons et j'allais sortir de la chambre qu'occupait Derek mais je me figeais lorsque j'entendis sa réponse.

**Tu es très attirant, Jackson. **

**Qu…Quoi ? **demandais-je, incertain.

**J'ai dit :** **tu es très attirant.**

**Mais…tu…pas gay. Kate…et … cette prof d'anglais ! **Bégayais-je.

**Je suis bisexuel, Jackson. Et je l'assume parfaitement. **

**L'assumer ? Mais…personne n'est au courant. **

**Parce que personne n'a demandé. **

Je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Je reste là, les bras ballants, à observer Derek Hale, mon Alpha, l'homme sur lequel je fantasme depuis plus d'un an. Il me trouve attirant…je n'en reviens pas. Ma raison s'est une fois de plus fait la malle. J'avançais vers Derek et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Son bras droit s'enroula autour de ma taille pour me serrer contre lui. Il mordilla ma lèvre inférieure pour me faire ouvrir la bouche, et sa langue vint caresser la mienne, lentement, sensuellement.

Au bout d'un moment, Derek se détacha de moi et posa son front contre le mien. Nous reprenons notre souffle sans pour autant s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Mon dieu, je crois que je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde à cet instant. Derek sourit et m'embrasse à nouveau délicatement. Juste un simple contact entre sa bouche et la mienne. Ses deux mains sont désormais sur mes hanches tandis que les miens sont autour de son cou.

**Tu n'es pas gay non plus Jackson. **

**Oh…hum…d'après Danny, je suis bi, mais quand même plus tourner vers les garçons. **

**Danny, hein ? **Demande Derek.

**Bah, c'est mon meilleur ami.** **Et puis il est gay, donc… il a deviné, en quelques sortes.**

Derek ne répond rien. Il me fait simplement avancer jusqu'à son lit et nous nous allongeons tout les deux dessus. Nous ne quittons la chambre que pour aller manger et aussitôt fini, nous montons à l'étage à nouveau pour continuer nos câlins. Je ne pensais pas Derek aussi tactile, pas que ça ne me déplaise bien entendu, c'est juste…surprenant.

— **KMHBYG** —

Le lendemain, lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je tombe nez-à-nez avec les cheveux courts et châtains de Jackson. Sa tête est posée sur mon torse et un de ses bras m'entoure comme une barrière pour m'empêcher de partir. Nous sommes encore habillés, après avoir parlé pendant des heures hier soir, Jackson s'est endormi à moitié sur moi. Je n'ai pas voulu le réveiller.

Je suis reconnaissant à Danny pour être venu me parler du béguin qu'avait Jackson pour moi. Quand je l'ai rencontré, il était tellement arrogant et sûr de lui, tellement…hétéro. Je n'aurais jamais osé tenter un rapprochement plus qu'amical avec lui, surtout qu'il était mon premier bêta, avec qui je m'entendais le mieux dans la meute.

Jackson remue et je l'entends s'éveiller. Il a l'air un peu perdu quelques minutes puis relève la tête et me sourit. Il se décale, laissant quand même sa tête dans le creux de mon cou mais il est plus à l'aise pour me regarder.

**Salut,** dit-il doucement.

**Salut, bien dormi ?**

**Oui…t'es un oreiller très confortable. **

**Merci ! **répondis-je en riant.

**De rien.** Réplique-t-il en se serrant encore plus contre moi.

On ne dit plus rien, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Ma main droite caresse tranquillement son dos tandis que la gauche joue avec sa main droite présente sur mon torse.

**Derek ?**

**Oui ? **

**Est-ce que Danny t'a parlé ? **

J'hésite avant de répondre.

**Oui. **

**Je le savais ! **S'exclame alors Jackson en se relevant, il se met à marcher de long en large à travers la chambre puis il reprend :

**J'en étais sur ! Tu ne pouvais pas ne pas être surpris par ma question, si Danny ne t'avais rien dit ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ? Parce que bon, s'il a dit que j'ai le béguin pour toi depuis que je t'ai rencontré, c'est pas tout à fait vrai. En fait pour être honnête, au début, tu me faisais carrément flipper. C'est pas comme si je t'apprenais quelque chose, remarque, ça se voyait vraiment bien que tu me faisais flipper. **

**Jackson…**

**Non attends ! Laisse-moi finir ! Bon après, y'a eu toute cette histoire avec le Kanima et honnêtement je t'en ai voulu, mais bon, c'est pas comme si c'était réellement de ta faute, tout ça en fait ! Et après y'a eu les quatre mois où tu m'as entrainé et là, bah en plus de l'attrait physique que j'avais pour toi, d'ailleurs je suis sur qu'ils ont tous un attrait physique pour toi, non mais c'est vrai, regarde-toi ! T'es grand, beau, musclé, fort, mystérieux, etc… bah j'ai eu le béguin pour toi, ouais. T'étais sympa avec moi, tu te comportais pas comme avec les autres. Tu faisais attention à moi et … c'était cool, tu vois. J'avais l'impression d'être important ! **

**Tu es important Jackson. Maintenant tais-toi, tu parles trop et tu sais que je n'aime pas particulièrement ça. **

**Hm…oui, désolé. J'ai…paniqué. **Réplique-t-il tout gêné.

**Et bien arrête de paniquer.** **Danny m'a seulement dit que ça te ferais plaisir de me voir et qu'il était possible que tu ressentes des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour moi. C'est tout. **

Jackson sourit et revient se blottir contre moi.

**Il n'empêche que je vais tuer Danny ! Je lui avais dit de ne rien dire !** S'exclame alors Jackson.

**Tu ne pourras pas l'approcher si tu as de mauvaises intentions à son égard, il a un petit ami, un alpha. **

**QUOI ? **Crie Jackson.

**Il s'appelle Ethan**. **Danny ne t'en a pas parlé ?**

**Et bien il devait m'appeler il y a deux jours mais mon portable a eu un problème, et puis Danny ne me parle pas trop de ses histoires, mais un ALPHA ?**

**Arrête de crier, idiot. Oui, un Alpha, mais il fait partit de la meute, avec son frère Aiden. Aiden sort avec Lydia d'ailleurs. **

**Quoi ? Lydia sort avec un loup-garou ? Encore ?**

**Oui, un Alpha aussi. Pourquoi ça te pose un problème ?**

La jalousie s'entend dans ma voix et je déteste ça. Jackson me regarde, interloqué.

**Est-ce que j'ai entendu de la jalousie dans ta voix, là ?**

**Du tout.** Grognais-je, mécontent.

**Oh…mais tu mens, Derek ! C'est pas beau de mentir !** Dit-il en rigolant.

Je repousse Jackson et me lève puis descends dans la cuisine. Jackson est sur mes talons. Il a l'air inquiet.

**Je plaisantais, Derek…tu fais pas la gueule, hein ?**

**Mais non, idiot ! Allez, déjeune et tais-toi un peu. **

Je l'embrasse et le pousse sur une chaise pour qu'il s'asseye. Je l'observe boire son chocolat au lait et me remémore son petit discours. Jackson peut bien essayer de faire croire aux autres qu'il a confiance en lui, j'ai bien compris que ce n'était qu'une carapace. Il doute de lui-même, il doute de ses amis, il doute de moi aussi, constamment et je compte bien dissoudre tout malentendu.

— **KMHBYG** —

Le reste de la semaine était passé très vite, les deux garçons avaient profités au maximum de la présence de l'autre. On était vendredi soir, l'avion de Derek partait le lendemain à 11 heures. Ils se trouvaient dans la chambre de Jackson.

Ils étaient tous les deux torses nus, Derek était au dessus de son amant et il l'embrassait sans arrêt. Les mains du plus jeune se dirigèrent vers le pantalon de son compagnon. Il était décidé, ce soir il ferait l'amour avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Le plus âgé se laissa faire, retira lui aussi le pantalon de son bêta. Après quelques caresses, l'ancien Alpha prépara son amoureux et le pénétra. Seuls des gémissements et deux respirations saccadées par le plaisir furent audibles cette nuit-là.

— **KMHBYG** —

**~ Le vol n°130788 en partance pour Boston décollera dans 15 minutes, les passagers sont priés de se rendre en salle d'embarquement. ~**

Jackson fait tout son possible pour retenir ses larmes, même si il sait que son petit-ami est capable de sentir l'odeur de sel émanant de ses paupières closes. Le plus grand n'en mène pas large non plus, la séparation est difficile, malgré les promesses faites hier soir pour qu'ils puissent se voir le plus souvent possible.

La vérité c'est que les villes de Boston et Londres sont séparées par un Océan, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire. La semaine de leurs retrouvailles est passée bien trop vite.

**Je dois y aller Jackson. **

**Non !** Réplique celui-ci en s'agrippant de plus belle aux vêtements de son amant.

**Tu sais bien que si…**

**Je sais… **

Il lève les yeux et contemple Derek, espérant graver le moindre détail de son visage dans ses souvenirs. Ils ont bien essayés de prendre une photo mais leurs yeux ont tout gâchés. La main de Derek passe dans ses cheveux, le décoiffant mais Jackson n'en a rien à faire.

**Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. Londres, c'est vide sans toi. **

**Beacon Hill aussi est vide sans toi, bébé. **

Le surnom fait sourire et frissonner de contentement le plus jeune, de même que le suçon qu'il aperçoit dans le cou du grand brun. Il avait l'interdiction absolue de le soigner.

**~ Dernier appel pour les passagers du vol n°130788 en partance pour Boston. Je répète, dernier appel pour les passagers du vol n°130788 en partance pour Boston. ~**

**Là, je dois vraiment y aller, bébé. **

**Je sais, mais je voudrais que…**

**Qu'est ce que tu veux Jackson ?**

_**Embrasse-moi…fort… avant de partir… **_

Derek s'exécute, ses lèvres viennent trouver celle de son compagnon. Leurs bouches se touchent, se collent, leurs lèvres s'entrouvrent, la langue du plus âgé caresse tendrement celle du plus jeune. Puis le baiser devient plus passionné, plus dur. Les dents s'entrechoquent, la lèvre du châtain s'écorche contre les dents du brun. Le baiser devient presque désespéré puis se termine.

Derek repousse doucement Jackson et attrape son sac de voyage puis sans regarder son amant pour ne pas voir les larmes qui coule sur ses joues, il tourne les talons et s'en va vers le guichet d'embarquement.

Jackson ne reste pas pour observer son Alpha monter dans l'avion. C'est trop dur, alors il prend sa voiture et rentre chez lui. Il se précipite dans sa chambre et se jette sur son lit. Sous l'oreiller, il prend le t-shirt que portait Derek hier soir et s'en sert de doudou ou de mouchoir, un peu des deux en fait.

— **KMHBYG** —

**~ Le vol n°260891 en provenance de Londres va atterrir dans 10 minutes. Je répète, le vol n°260891 en provenance de Londres va atterrir dans 10 minutes. ~**

Dans la salle d'attente, il y a beaucoup de gens. Des femmes, des hommes, des enfants. Des personnes âgées, des gens plus jeunes. Il y a des maris, des épouses, des amis, des nièces, des neveux… mais pour Jackson il n'y a personne.

Jackson va appeler un taxi avant d'aller chercher ses bagages. Oui, ses bagages. Il n'y pas qu'un sac de sport, il y a aussi plusieurs valises, quatre pour être plus précis. Lorsque Jackson donne l'adresse au chauffeur de Taxi, celui-ci ne se dirige pas vers la maison d'un des amis de Jackson, ni même vers la maison de son Alpha.

— **KMHBYG** —

La totalité de la meute est présente au Manoir. Celui-ci ne ressemble plus du tout à ce que tout les jeunes ont connus au début. Derek l'a fait réparer et ils sont tous réunis pour fêter la fin des travaux.

Les premiers à sentir l'odeur d'un loup étranger à la meute sont les jumeaux. Peut-être est-ce dû à leur habitude d'être toujours sur leur garde lorsqu'ils faisaient partis de la meute de Deucalion. Par réflexe, ils grognent. Tous ceux présents à la table se fige et se tourne vers l'étranger qui ose entrer sur leur territoire.

Danny est le premier à réagir, il lâche la main d'Ethan et se met à courir vers l'étranger.

**Danny !** S'exclame alors Ethan, inquiet.

Mais Danny est déjà dans les bras du nouveau venu.

**Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est Jackson**. Lui explique alors Stiles.

**Jack**…**Jackson… ?**

La voix de Lydia s'élève, incertaine. Jackson se décolle alors de Danny pour observer la magnifique jeune fille blonde vénitienne s'avancer vers lui. Il lui sourit et après une légère hésitation la prend dans ses bras, la soulève et la fait tourner.

**Lydia ! Oh comme je suis content de te voir !** Avoue alors Jackson en riant.

La totalité de la meute ou presque finie par saluer Jackson, Cora et les jumeaux lui sont présentés en dernier.

**Oh, donc tu es le copain de Danny et toi celui de Lydia ?** demande Jackson.

**Non, c'est l'inverse. **Réplique Aiden.

**Ah…mais comment vous faites pour pas les confondre ?** se renseigne-t-il au près de Lydia et Danny.

**L'un est gay, l'autre est hétéro !** répond l'hawaïen.

**Et ?** demande alors Ethan, ne comprenant pas où son copain veut en venir.

**Et bien, en tant que gay, j'ai une sorte de…radar**.

**Ah oui, ton fameux**…**gaydar !** Dit Jackson suivi d'un éclat de rire.

La meute rit elle aussi. Un seul de ses membres ne s'est pas approché, il s'agit de Derek. Jackson décide d'aller vers lui. Ils se font face, sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que Derek ne brise le silence.

**Je ne savais pas que tu venais. Je serais venu te chercher sinon. **

**Je sais**, répond doucement Jackson, **mais c'était une surprise. **

**Je n'aime pas les surprises. **

**Oh…et bien, tant pis. J'en avais une autre pour toi, mais si tu ne la veux pas…**

**Qu'est ce que c'est ? **

Jackson ne dit rien, sort simplement une enveloppe de sa poche et la tend à Derek. Quand celui-ci veut la prendre, Jackson ne le laisse pas faire.

**Ai-je droit à un bonjour, avant** ? dit-il boudeur.

Derek l'embrasse, la plupart des membres de la meute sont surpris excepté Danny, Cora et Lydia. Le premier ayant été mis au courant par Jackson, la seconde par son frère et la dernière… et bien par son extraordinaire QI.

Finalement Derek parvient à obtenir l'enveloppe et l'ouvre. Il y trouve un beau papier, cartonné et décoré avec soin. Une invitation, et pas n'importe laquelle. Il décide de la lire à voix haute pour que le reste de la meute comprenne.

**Vous êtes cordialement invité à la pendaison de crémaillère du nouvel appartement de Jackson Whittemore **

**qui est bien décidé à rester vivre à Beacon Hill près de son copain, de son meilleur ami **

**qui ne sait pas tenir sa langue et sans qui rien ne se serait produit **

**et de tout les autres dont j'ai la flemme de citer le nom**.

* * *

**_Kiss me hard before you go _**  
_S**u**m__**m**__e**r**__t**i**m**e** s**a**d**n**e**s**s _

**_I just wanted you to know _**  
_T**h**a**t** b**a**b**y** y__**o**__u'**r**__e __**t**__h__**e** b**e**s**t** _


End file.
